Love via Fortune cookie
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Duct tape colors, cookies, Frank cooking and yes my usual FLUFF! E/C and yes yay! R/N. *STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED*
1. It's your slip I'm not joking

**Okay, i've gotten of NaNo, i found time to type something up, and here is the result.**

**------------**

"So who's going to open the fortune cookie first?" Calleigh asked unwrapping it from it's green foil.

"How about I go first?" Eric asked as he cracked the cookie and read the slip out loud. "You will soon find your true love." Eric said grinning. "Open yours."

Calleigh didn't understand why was Eric nudging her to open the cookie but she obeyed him and read the fortune out loud. "Will you MARRY ME?!?!?"

Calleigh said looking at Eric who was grinning. "Is this some kind of prank?" Calleigh said rather sternly.

"Prank? Oh no no." Eric said pulling a red velveted box out of his pocket. "Calleigh will you marry me?"

"Marry? What the? OF COURSE I WILL!" Calleigh said giving Eric a back-breaking hug.

----------------Chef's kitchen-------------

"Looks like she found out." Frank said facing torwards Ryan and Natalia.

"Yeah, I think we knew that already." Ryan said sarcastically

"Hey!" Natalia said elbowing Ryan. "Be nice to Frank. He's doing all the cooking here."

"Yeah, and who knew that you could cook?" Ryan said

"Well if you didn't blabber so much, you would know, you idiot!" Franks said as his hat went lopsided and Natalia slipped out.

---------------Back at the table------------

"So will that be all?" Natalia said as Calleigh observed the lady in a red satin dress standing in front of her. She looked familiar.

"Yeah. Um, wait, Nat?!?!" Calleigh said finally unscribing the familiar face and Natalia nodded,smiling.

And in a few minutes, Ryan, Franks (who still had a lopsided hat), Walter, Maxine, and Alexx grouped up behind Natalia

"What the hell?" Natalia said as she spun around when somebody blew a noisemaker behind her.

"WALTER! DIDN"T YOUR MOM TEACH YOU TO NOT SCARE PEOPLE!?" Natalia roared.

"You're just a scardy-cat, Natalia." Ryan said pushing Natalia's buttons to scream her head off. It made him laugh. He knew that if he did it too much, he'd be dead. But once a week was okay. Or so he thought.

"And you! You never shut up! Shutting you up is like making a cat swim" Natalia said

"Cats swim" Maxine stated plainly.

"Or like making a dog fly to the moon." Natalia said

"Russians did that already" Walter said pocketing his noisemaker and Eric coughed.

"It's actually very easy to make Ryan shut up. Duct tape him" Maxine said throwing Natalia a roll of pink duct tape that she extracted from her purse.

_!!!!_

"You gonna shut up or no?" Natalia said holding the end in one hand and the roll itself in the other.

"I'll shut up. Because ya know, it's _pink_." Ryan said.

"That itself deserves at least an inch." Natalia said. "But I'll spare you."

"So what now?" Calleigh said.

"How about we just go home now?" Eric suggested.

"That's fine with me." Calleigh said planting a small kiss on Eric's lips.

"Here." Natalia said throwing the roll of pink duct tape back to Maxine

"Are you sure that you don't need it?"

"Nah. He's usually quiet but he snores like a hippo" Natalia said looking at Ryan.

"How do you know how he snores?" Maxine asked as everybody else erupted in laughter but did not answer Maxine's question fully.

"Just use common sense." Alexx said. "And it's not like Natalia to sneak around to listen how people snore"

"So you two are going out?" Maxine asked and she was replied by a dramatic eye roll from Natalia.

"You're slow. Did you know that?" Natalia said.

"Or maybe it's my iPod." Maxine laughed. "We work in the same lab and I don't know who you go out with!"

"Yeah." Calleigh said looking into nowhere.

_POP!_

They all heard a faint gunshot. It was in here.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Ryan roared as he and Natalia fell to the floor.

* * *

**Cliffy, so? I mean I'm nicer than CBS, so be quiet or I'll get the pink duct tape myself.**

** v**

** V**

** REVIEW!**


	2. I don't talk crazy always, okay?

**I sorry I havent updated. Sorry.**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Ryan asked.

"Somebody got shot. I think that that was crystal clear." Calleigh said. "And if we weren't the police I'd consider calling some."

"We should call H" Eric said.

"THAT'S A HELL OF A GREAT WAY TO START AS FIANCES!" Frank yelled from under a table he toppled on himself.

"Frank, how in the world did you get under there." Maxine asked as she and Walter rolled it off of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOGGLING AT?!" Frank yelled at Ryan who was staring at him.

"What? Hey! Where's Natalia?!" Ryan asked with sudden emergency in his voice.

"`Ere." Natalia's voice came from under two chairs.

"Great. Are you that weak that you can't get from under there?" Ryan asked and suddenly regretted it.

"YES!" Natalia snarled and Calleigh sent Ryan side glance.

"What's with fallen chairs and tables?" Maxine asked as she and Ryan pulled the chairs off of Natalia.

"I looked messed up don't I?" Natalia asked.

"No." Ryan shook his head. "And here's H."

"Hello , Miss Boa Vista. Did you find the vic yet?" Horatio asked taking of his sunglasses.

"No. We had to get people from under fallen furniture." Ryan said.

"This looks more like and earthquake than a shooting." Calleigh said.

"All in a frenzy to take cover." Natalia said. "I guess it's time we look for our vic."

"So, I guess, you and Ryan can take the kitchen and Eric and I will check the private dining room then?" Calleigh asked.

"Probably." Natalia said. "Thanks a lot for calling me weak" Natalia said in an annoyed whisper to Ryan once they were out of earshot from the others.

"Thanks a lot for telling them I snore like a hippo. Or whatever you said." Ryan said

"Alexx didn't exactly take it as a surprise." Natalia said smiling.

"Hi, guys, um, never mind." Walter said coming into the kitchen and backing out.

"You got anything Walter?" Natalia called out.

"No! I just came in to see if you two found anything!" Walter shouted back.

"Okay then. We scare people." Natalia joked.

"In here!" Calleigh voice called out as tom came hurrying in.

"Stay aside from the evidence markers people." Tom said as the paramedics poured in.

"Hey Tom." Calleigh said approaching Calleigh.

"Yeah?" Tom said while examining the body. "ID say that he's a Victor Iva-iva-what?"

"Ivanov. Eric told me that he invited you and you didn't come to our little surprise fest. Why didn't you come?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, I've beeen on the team for only 2 months, I, er, didn't think i belong here." Tom said nervously.

"Don't belong here? Who doesn't belong here is Jake Berkley, but that's a different story." Calleigh said. "So you're going to come to the wedding right?" Calleigh asked batting her lashes.

"Eh, I guess so. Here's your bullet." Tom said handing Calleigh the bagged bullet.

"Hey Cal." Ryan said walking up to Calleigh.

"Oh hey, Ryan. you got anything?" Calleigh asked.

"No, you?" Ryan said "Oh and by the way, how do you feel as Ms. Delko-to-be or whatever you may wish to call yourself."

"Can we focus at the job at hand please?" Calleigh asked but still felt Ryan staring at her. "What? It's been forty five minutes and I'm supposed to feel something?"

"Well maybe. Something." Ryan s aid.

"I can only feel happiness, but I think that somebody wants to be in my spot also." Calleigh said getting up.

"Oh really. Whom?" Ryan asked curioisty rising.

Calleigh looked around to check if anybody was watching her and said is a semi-whisper "Natalia."

"What?! No-Calleigh, you're driving has affected your brain! You're talking plain crazy!" Ryan sputtered out.

"The last time you told me that when I told you that Eric wants to get engaged, but lo and behold! I got what I wanted and was proved not crazy." Calleigh said showing Ryan her ring as though he saw the first time in life.

"I guess you were right about that, but Natalia wanting to get married? Gimme a life." ryam muttered and walked off.

"That's why you don't have a life!" Calleigh called out.

* * *

**Mmkay. So? review me and I might give more info on the Ryan/Natalia business.**


	3. Chucking coolers, finding pinapples

**A/N : none now.**

* * *

"Who doesn't have a life?" Eric asked appearing beside Calleigh.

"Ryan." Calleigh said.

"That's true. He got his life when he started dating Natalia but something tells me that you're on some other thing about them. He's not cheating on her right?" Eric asked his palms beinging to itch.

"What? No, no ,no. If he was cheating on Natalia, I would kidnap and castrate him." Calleigh said. "Did just say that?"

"Yes, Calleigh, yes you did." Natalia said. "But thanks for the thought."

"Huh? What?" Ryan said.

"I'm gone." Calleigh said turning on her heel. If Natalia found out that she told Ryan, she'd be dead.

"Right behind you." Eric said following Calleigh.

"Strike two. I don't thnk that we can even control this." Ryan said making Natalia smile. Suddenly he was at a lose of words.

"Find anything?"

"No, nothing at all. Or maybe we aren't looking good enough." Ryan said.

"I guess we're all just tired." Natalia said.

"I didn't notice that gnawed pinapple before." Ryan said pointing to a blood stained piece of pianapple near the vic.

" A WHAT?" Natalia asked.

"A pinapple." Ryan said meekly.

"Well than bag it, tag it, and get it to the lab before is rots. But explain, why a pinapple?" Natalia asked.

"Russians like them I guess." Ryan said as Natalia left Ryan to find a cooler.

"Why a cooler?" Tom asked.

"It's a pershiable peice of evidence!" Natalia said splashing her hands up in faked anger.

"Bob! You got an extra cooler in there?" Tom called out to the paramedics

"Yeah, why?"

"We got a pershiable peice of evidence here." Tom said mocking Natalia and recieving an eye roll.

"Here we go!" Bob said hurling a cooler at them, almost hitting Natalia in the head.

"Oi! Next time don't throw it! Okay?!" Natalia said catching the cooler before it hit Tom's head.

"That's Bob for you. Too lazy to bring something." Tom said. "Last time I remember him throwing something, and that was when we were both in college, he threw an ear of a cadaver."

"Um, ohhhkay." Natalia said stifling a sneeze to cover up her giggles.

"And that's why I'm here and he's there."

"Explains enough." Natalia said.

* * *

**MmmKay! I watched half of 8.14 and OH. MY. GOD. E/C goodness! And if anyone noticed, Eric and Ryan were wearing pink (WTF?) and Calleigh and Natalia were wearing red.  
**  
**Forensic Kitteh Out! I 3 that name now.**

That was a ramble-ish A/N


End file.
